


[Podfic] Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cabin Fic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mystery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Even though he's unarmed, injured, lost in the Forbidden Forest, and facing a possible murder charge, Draco Malfoy gets lucky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 99





	[Podfic] Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359705) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 

> Coverart by lyonie17 available at the link at the end!

Chapter | Title | Length | Download/Stream  
---|---|---|---  
1 | The Opportunity | 00:36:52 |  [MP3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Draco%20Malfoy,%20It's%20Your%20Lucky%20Day%2001%20of%2004.mp3) (26 MB)  
2 | The Decision | 01:00:53 |  [MP3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Draco%20Malfoy,%20It's%20Your%20Lucky%20Day%2002%20of%2004.mp3) (43 MB)  
3 | The Answer | 00:54:10 |  [MP3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Draco%20Malfoy,%20It's%20Your%20Lucky%20Day%2003%20of%2004.mp3) (38 MB)  
4 | The Belief | 01:19:56 |  [MP3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Draco%20Malfoy,%20It's%20Your%20Lucky%20Day%2004%20of%2004.mp3) (55 MB)  
Zipped file | 03:51:51 |  [MP3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Draco%20Malfoy,%20It's%20Your%20Lucky%20Day.zip) (161 MB)  
---|---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic Cover Art: Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198722) by [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17)


End file.
